


Rhapsody

by iamfriendarin, SalamanderGoo



Series: Fusion Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin is half tiger also because of the evil Barry from another dimension, Barry is an alien because he got DNA injected into him by an evil Barry from another dimension, M/M, NSP Concert, They can all fuse because of not evil starbomb from the same other dimension, fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfriendarin/pseuds/iamfriendarin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: During a concert, Dan and Brian have a big surprise, and in a flash of light, they’re gone, but someone else is taking over.





	Rhapsody

Dan grinned as he bounced around the stage, looking over at Brian as the musical interlude was approaching. They’d planned this precisely, but hadn’t actually put the plan into motion. He glanced back at Sung, who gave him a quick thumbs up. The guys had no idea what they were doing, just that they were taking over Brian’s part for the music during the interlude.

Dan bounced over to Brian, who dramatically rolled his eyes, looking playfully annoyed. But he let Dan take his hands, pulling him close. The crowd was cheering, but it was like their first time dancing together all over again, his eyes meeting Dan’s and locking on. The world faded away, but in the back of his mind, he knew the plan.

The cheering got louder as Brian dipped Dan, who was giggling, arms around Brian’s shoulders. Their faces were inches apart, Dan’s lips almost brushing against Brian’s. Brian wanted to kiss Dan. He really did. But instead, he shifted Dan’s weight to his right arm, left hand sliding down to Dan’s chest. A faint red mark was around his ring finger, and he touched it softly to a burn on Dan’s chest. 

Right as a bright light covered them, he leaned his head forward to bump his fabric covered lips to Dan’s.

And they were gone, replaced by a figure just slightly taller than Dan. He had long, curly hair that was a soft gray, slight streaks of brown highlighting it. His eyes were heterochromatic, one a vibrant blue, the other soft brown. His clothes had changed, a spandex outfit similar to Dan’s, but darker blue with Brian’s symbol on the front. The cape was connected to a half mask that concealed his mouth.

He smiled behind the mask as he went back behind the keyboard to keep playing, the interlude ending. When he glanced at the guys, they were staring in shock, Sung grinning, Meouch’s jaw had dropped, and Phobos and Havve were definitely staring. He giggled, singing the next verse as the crowd cheered louder, a mic clipped to the front of the costume.

As the song came to an end, he grinned. “Good evening everyone! I’m Rhapsody, and I’m gonna be taking over for the last few songs. If you haven’t seen the videos we’ve made on the Game Grumps channel, I’m a fusion. I’m the very culmination of…” His voice trailed off when a moth flew by his face. “Hm… How’d that in here?” He watched it for a long moment before remembering what he was doing. “Oh! Right, I’m the combination of Brian and Dan, but I’m someone else completely! It’s a lot of fun to her here tonight, so let’s get back to the show!” He smiled, nodding at the guys to start the next song.

The rest of the concert was high energy as usual, Rhapsody a combination of Brian’s intense nature and stares and Dan’s bounciness and enthusiasm. He was smiling the whole time, his excitement shining in his eyes. The concert ended, and he gave a bow, smiling as he left the stage, leaning against a wall and giggling, arms wrapped around himself. “That was so great,” he murmured, talking to himself. “I’m such a great combination and I love being me!” He laughed, bouncing a few times.

Then he was tackled by Sung in an enthusiastic hug. “Dude!”

“Sung!” Rhapsody beamed. “Brian wanted it to be a surprise so we didn’t tell you!” He grinned, hugging Sung back tightly.

Meouch shook his head. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“Yup!” Rhapsody high fived Phobos as he passed, giggling when Havve ruffled his hair. He took off his cape and mask, holding it tight. “This is super soft man.” He nuzzled his scruffy cheek against it, sighing happily. “Tonight was so good… I’m really happy.”

“Rhapsody!”

Rhapsody looked up, a smile lighting up his face. “Ross!” He opened his arms, catching Ross in a tight hug and kissing him. “Hi.” He grinned, Ross’s legs wrapped around his waist. “Did you like the show?”

“Of course I did. Two of my favorite boys and also another one of my favorite boys.” Ross held Rhapsody tighter, catching him in another sweet kiss.

“I can’t believe you got distracted by a moth.” Arin grinned as he walked over, followed by Barry.

“It’s not supposed to be inside,” he mumbled, only half pulling away from his kiss with Ross.

“God, you really are basically high.”

“No drugs.” Rhapsody held Ross close, nuzzling his face against Ross’s. “Give more kisses, you guys.”

Barry laughed, getting up on his toes to give Rhapsody a gentle kiss, his beard rubbing softly against the scruff. “You did so good, tonight. All three of you.”

Rhapsody set Ross down to pull Barry into a hug. “I love you Barry. All three of us love you.” He giggled.

Arin smiled, softly batting at some of Rhapsody’s curls. “Do you wanna unfuse, or go home like this?”

“...I think I want to be me awhile longer.”

“Alright. Go grab Dan and Brian’s stuff, and we’ll go help get things wrapped up.”

Rhapsody nodded, hurrying off as Ross, Arin, and Barry went to help wrap up.

They got home late, but Rhapsody was full of energy, bouncing around the living room, still in the outfit he’d been in for the concert. Barry scooped Rhapsody up with a grin, kissing his face. Rhapsody laughed, nuzzling his face into Barry’s neck. “I love you, I love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, bud. You should probably change, so… how about you unfuse so Dan and Brian can get ready for bed, and then you can fuse again.” 

Rhapsody nodded, getting out of Barry’s arms. There was a moment where Rhapsody just stood there, but then he glowed, splitting into Brian and Dan.

Brian and Dan kissed Barry’s cheeks, smiling. Barry laughed. “Go get ready for bed, dorks.”

“Love you Barry!” Dan grabbed Brian’s hand, pulling him upstairs.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too.” Barry shook his head, laughing.

Ross took Barry’s hand. “Come on. Bedtime.”

“Yeah, bedtime.” Barry laughed, letting himself be led, Arin flipping off the downstairs light as he smiled contently.


End file.
